The Joys of trade
by tweakers
Summary: As a last attempt, Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome, hoping he can trade her for tetsusaiga. But along the way, Kouga finds out about it, and goes to save her. But Sesshomaru won't let her go that easy. So Kouga decides to trade himself for her release. Ses x Ko


The Joys of Trade  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Inuyasha, my feet hurt.'' The seemingly tired Kagome said, through a heavy sigh. Her walking pace slowed down, sinking further behind the rest.  
  
"I'll carry you, Kagome-sama.'' Miroku offered, his hand mildly twitching.  
  
"Oh no you won't, hoshi-sama.'' Sango said to Miroku, hitting him slightly on the head with her oversized boomerang. "Kirara will.''  
  
"I don't want to be carried,'' the Kikyo incarnate said. "I'd feel like a burden to all of you. I just need to sit down and rest.''  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we don't have time for rest.'' A disgruntled hanyou said, his tone obviously displaying his dislike of Kagome's want.  
  
''Inuyasha, you be nice to Kagome-chan and let her sleep!'' The small ball of fur known as Shippou yelled, while pouncing upon Inuyasha's head and pulling his ears.  
  
''Runt, I would get off my head if I were you.''  
  
"Let Kagome-chan rest!''  
  
"We don't have time!'' The two continued to argue verbally, until finally Inuyasha got physical. Shippou, in efforts to escape the menacing Inuyasha, carelessly flung tiny bouts of Fox Fire all over the place, one of which accidentally collided with Miroku. Which in return, got Miroku into the chase.  
  
Kagome laid her head into her hands while sitting on a nearby rock. Sango, seeing her dismay, walked over to offer words of condolence.  
  
"And to think, Kagome-chan, this fight was over you.'' Sango thought that would surely bring a smile to her dismayed friend's face, but it didn't.  
  
'"It seems lately they do nothing but fight. I don't know why, but Inuyasha just seems to want to pick on everyone. He's nothing but mean to Miroku-sama and Shippou-chan, not to mention snooty with me. I just want to know if I did anything wrong. If he hates me. You know?'' Kagome looked up at Sango, tears not far from falling.  
  
"I know, Kagome-chan. We'll get this settled.'' The two continued to watch as the three boys fought with each other, laughing when Miroku accidentally hit Inuyasha in the head with his staff. Enraged, Inuyasha pulled out his sword Tetsusaiga, issuing a kaze no kizu threat.  
  
"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A...'' Kagome stood up, fire in her eyes. All that was heard from Inuyasha was an apprehensive 'uh-oh' before Kagome issued the terrible sit command upon him.  
  
From Kagome's words Inuyasha was mercilessly drug to the ground, the dutiful work of the hag Kaede.  
  
'Damn her!' Inuyasha mentally mused, while also cursing the miko that put it to good use.  
  
''Now, we're gonna rest.'' Kagome barely voiced, in a frustrated manner.  
  
"No we—'' Inuyasha started, but quickly stopped, when seeing the death glare Kagome was aiming at him.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to her pillow as she pulled the end of the sleeping bag further up towards her chin. She softly sighed, the feeling of rest the greatest comfort to her at the moment. She felt as Shippou started getting in the sleeping bag with her, and when he was settled, she wrapped her arm around him gently.  
  
Which of course angered Inuyasha.  
  
''I don't see why that runt gets to sleep with Kagome.'' Kagome heard him say. She heaved another sigh, this one out of frustration with Inuyasha's constant jealousy bouts. ''It's like she places him above everyone else here!''  
  
''Well, if I were Kagome-chan, I wouldn't let you or Miroku sleep in my sleeping bag either.'' Sango retorted to Inuyasha's complaints.  
  
''I wouldn't mind sleeping with Kagome.'' The perverted monk softly said to himself.  
  
''Shut up Miroku!'' Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome turned to face away from everyone, hoping it would help with blocking out the voices of her companions.  
  
"Besides, Inuyasha,'' Sango started, ''You usually sleep in a tree anyways. What's it to you if Shippou-chan gets to sleep with Kagome?'' In response to the question, Inuyasha just heavily grunted.  
  
Finally tired of it all, Kagome stood up, still inside the bag.  
  
"Something wrong, Kagome-chan?" Miroku and Sango chimed together.  
  
"SIT!'' Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh shi—" Inuyasha managed to say before face faulting into the ground again. Kagome slid out of the sleeping bag with ease, and made off for the woods, her destination only to escape the hazards of being with Inuyasha.  
  
Careless to the quick cuts the bushes were inflicting upon her as she walked further into the forest, Kagome continued on, her destination still unknown. The constant picking upon, the continuous insults had finally overridden everything Kagome could think of. It had gotten to the point where she feared saying anything because the only thing she knew was he would say something back. Something that brought her further into the feeling of hate, closer to the point of shutting down without being able to repair.  
  
Kagome stopped and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cut face. The saltiness of the objects that showed her emotions caused the tiny lacerations to sting. Her entire body shuddered as all the pent up feelings finally released themselves from their bottled form.  
  
Unbeknownst to Kagome, a silent figure watched intently upon her display of hurt and anguish. This unidentified being smirked in the dark then swooped down, landing in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome instantly brought her head up upon hearing the sudden invasion of her quiet moment.  
  
"Se—" was all she could get out before the creature quickly grasped her, covering her mouth.  
  
Back in the camp, Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up, as his nose instantly took to the air, breathing in short tiny puffs.  
  
''Dammit." He growled.  
  
''What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
''It's Sesshomaru. He's somewhere around here." Upon the newfound information, Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Inuyasha's nose returned to the air, seeing if he could pinpoint the location of his hated half brother. Dismay came over his face as he picked up another smell, that of which concerned him more than anything. He gulped loudly and his face went pale.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.  
  
"He's got Kagome." Was his response.  
  
"Dammit what the hell do you want from me?!" Outraged, Kagome continued to pull at the chains that brutally cut into her skin. Her anger was directed at her captor, Sesshomaru, although he wasn't the one who decided to lock her up. It was actually a suggestion from Jaken, posing the fact if not restrained, the tricky miko would more than likely find a way back to Inuyasha. So Sesshomaru had her locked up.  
  
Finally tired of the screaming and yelling coming from his ransom, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's side.  
  
"If I were you, I would shut up.'' He coldly said.  
  
"If I were you, I'd let me go or else.'' She replied, with valor that equaled his coldness. Her knees felt weak, but she couldn't determine whether it was from fear of Sesshomaru doing something or from the ropes that bound them together.  
  
"You're very brave. I'll have to give you that. But bravery won't help you anymore. You're here, easily within death's grasp if you do one thing to piss me off. So I suggest you be the nice little ransom you are, and shut the fuck up.''  
  
"Ransom?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to trade you for your lover's sword.'' Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't do that! You know that sword will reject you! There's no point Sesshomaru when will you realize that you've lost?'' Kagome angrily said to him.  
  
"Apparently you've failed to take notice of my appearance. I have a new left arm. It's no longer an empty space.'' Kagome glanced to his left arm. There, where there would have normally been a void space, was an arm. Its appearance looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"You stole another human arm? Did Naraku give you that one too? You know he's just trying to kill you Sesshomaru.'' Kagome argued.  
  
"For your information, which I don't see why I'm even telling you this because it's clearly none of your business, I had this arm permanently attached by a close witch friend of mine. It's here for good. Meaning I can use the tetsusaiga whenever I please.'' A shocked expression overcame Kagome's face.  
  
"That's right, wench. I'm going to become your worst nightmare if I wasn't already.''  
  
''Hey! I am not a wench!'' Kagome angrily spat at him. Then in a softer voice, ''I'm still a virgin.'' Sesshomaru just chuckled at her naiveté.  
  
"Hurry up, we don't have long! You never know what Sesshomaru has planned to do to Kagome!'' Inuyasha quickly jumped and ran down the dirt path, his nose taking him the way his half sibling went. He instantly stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"Shit we don't need that good for nothing –" Inuyasha said, not able to finish his sentence for Kouga instantly showed up. Running and panting, the rest of the group managed to catch up to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha must you be so – Oh hi Kouga!'' Shippou stated from upon Kirara's back.  
  
"Where's my Kagome at? You didn't do anything to her, mutt face did you?'' Kouga's question directed at his half doggy foe.  
  
"She isn't yours you wolf scum. Now do us all a favor and leave.''  
  
"Not until I see my Kagome. Which brings me to asking... where the hell is she?'' Kouga's eyes glanced over the crowd, still unable to locate his unwilling female companion. Angry, he turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell have you done to her? She isn't here! Did you do something with that dead freak you're so attached to? Did she see you doing something? Or was it your nasty dog breath that scared her off? Or maybe your face. Yeah I think it was your face.'' More insults came out of his mouth towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Lay off Inuyasha, Kouga! It wasn't his fault!'' Shippou shouted.  
  
"What do you mean, wasn't his fault?"  
  
"She was captured by Sesshomaru and now we're going to save her." Shippou replied, then furthering his story with a little more detail from what he knew.  
  
"Shippou you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted, running after Shippou, hitting him whenever he could.  
  
"I shall go save Kagome." Kouga said, then calling upon the power of the jewel shards in his legs, he sped off in the direction of Sesshomaru's smell.  
  
'I can faintly remember his smell from our first encounter.' Kouga thought to himself as he continued to follow the scent. He soon found himself coming upon the end of the dirt path, which ended abruptly with a patch of grass. Looking outwards from the end, Kouga noticed a field of green, flowing grass that waved gently in the summer breeze. The scent became thicker and more distinct as Kouga continued to carefully tread more into the meadow. His ears alert, his nose picking up every smell, his guard ready, he continued on.  
  
After a few hours, Kouga still found himself traveling through the valley. Sesshomaru's scent had become even thicker the further he went in, it was almost to the point of becoming giddy. His eyes gazed the field, looking for the slightest clue to the whereabouts of his destination.  
  
'Damn.' Kouga mentally cursed, falling to his knees. It had seemed as if the aroma had become a solid object, and had started beating Kouga with itself. Breathing deeply, Kouga tried to focus.  
  
Bringing his head up, he noticed something he did not see before. To his left was the start of a birch forest, and between the two largest trees, was a barely visual gap. Using all his strength, he stood up, walking closer to the opening.  
  
The fragrance got stronger, as did its effect. Trying his hardest to ignore it, Kouga continued on, making it to the cavity. Peering to the other side, Kouga's eyes befell a large stone castle adorned in thousands of different colored flowers.  
  
"Kouga, was it?" a deep, rich, enticing voice asked. Kouga whipped around, his guard renewed, facing his foe.  
  
Standing a slight inch lower than him, there was Sesshomaru, his silver hair billowing behind him in an unsteady rhythm. The wind caused his white silk kimono to press against his taut, well toned muscles, their definition clearly showing behind the partially translucent fabric.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Kouga hissed through clenched teeth. "Give me Kagome."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot do that." He easily replied.  
  
"Oh? And why, might I ask, is that?" a sarcastic tone dancing in his words.  
  
"She is my ransom. I'm going to trade her for Inuyasha's sword."  
  
"As much as I hate admitting this, Inuyasha isn't as stupid as he looks. He won't trade his sword for her."  
  
"If he wants her badly enough, he will." Sesshomaru raised a finely shaped eyebrow, then behind a flash of light, he vanished. Kouga stood in bewilderment as he went over the just recent encounter.  
  
'If he won't hand her over, I'll have to take her myself.' Kouga alleged to himself.  
  
Kagome blinked again, her eyes stinging. She sneezed, and coughed, and sneezed again.  
  
"'What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaken, her guard asked her.  
  
"All the damned dust in the air is bugging my allergies." She snidely remarked. She sneezed a few more times, and rapidly continued to blink. Tears began coming to her eyes as she continued her sneezing fit.  
  
"Dammit will you stop that nonsense?" an angry toad yelled. He waddled over to where Kagome was chained up, and raised the repugnant staff he always carried with him. He was in the midst of attacking her when Sesshomaru burst through the door, grasping Jaken around his tiny neck.  
  
"You are not to hurt her, understand?" He coldly reprimanded, squeezing a little bit harder to get his point across. "If we damage her, Inuyasha will only be more furious, and then decide he wants to fight. And as much as I love fighting with that worthless half breed, I'm not in the mood." Sesshomaru dropped Jaken, who fell on his rear end.  
  
"You're a mystery, Sesshomaru. Here you were, threatening me, when you won't let Jaken do a thing." Kagome whispered, her throat now dry and achy. She peered at him through slit eyes, her despise clearly showing.  
  
"Jaken, get her some water." Was all he replied, while holding her stare. The toad did as her was ordered and brought Kagome a small glass of water.  
  
"Oh? How the hell am I supposed to drink it?" Kagome yelled at the frog. Jaken placed the glass on a nearby table fixture, mumbling something about ungrateful mikos and how they should learn some manners. Kagome's head hung low, a cough escaping her every now and then. For an unknown reason, Sesshomaru got up, got the glass which appeared to be very tiny in his large masculine hands, and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Lift your head." He commanded. She did so. He placed the cup softly to her lips, and tilted it up, the cooling liquid pouring down onto her irritated throat. After she was done, Kagome sighed in relief, but question was still in her eyes.  
  
"Don't ask." Was all Sesshomaru said, before leaving the room.  
  
'There has to be an entrance somewhere.' Kouga thought, looking along the stonewalls of the castle Sesshomaru must have gone in. The only clear entrance was the one up front, but two huge demons were blocking it.  
  
Continuing along the west wall, he noticed a fine crack. Silently he walked over to it, and pressed lightly on the rock around it. It crumbled, which Kouga took as a good sign. He backed up, and raced towards the wall, his mind only focused on saving Kagome.  
  
Kagome hung her head low. The chains around her wrists and ankles had started to cut into her skin, bringing about searing pain. Her stomach grumbled from not eating. Her throat was again dry and achy, and her eyes were red and scratchy.  
  
"Inuyasha where are you?" she softly cried out in the isolation of the cell she was locked in.  
  
"He's not here, obviously." She heard Sesshomaru reply.  
  
"Damn you! Why do you always appear and disappear? Can't you just stay gone or stay here? Damn you're confusing." Kagome angrily spat. Sesshomaru opened his lips, ready to reply, when the wall opposite of him burst. Dust and smoke filled the air.  
  
Hope was restored in Kagome when she saw the wall cave in, and was ready to call Inuyasha's name when he appeared. But when the smoke cleared, only one name could befall her lips.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Yay end of chapter 1! I hope you readers liked it. It took me a few days to a week to come up with the plot of this chapter, and it took 8 pages in MS Word to type it all out. I think I can safely say it came out perfectly. Well, thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed it, a review would be nice =) 


End file.
